The present invention relates to a protector for bore rods and pump rods that comprises an elastomeric body with a metal reinforcement having a middle section and end pieces whereby the end pieces have a diameter that is reduced relative to a diameter of the middle section. The protector is frictionally connected to the bore rods and pump rods.
Due to the fact that with such protectors operational temperatures of approximately 150.degree. C. may occur many attempts have been made to provide the protectors with metal reinforcements in order to improve the frictional connection. However, with known protectors which commonly have metal reinforcements at their inner circumference the expansion forces of the elastomer material overcome the metal reinforcement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide protectors of the aforementioned kind with which the unavoidable forces resulting from heat expansion may be employed to improve the frictional connection between the protector and the bore rods respectively pump rods.